Cold shrinkable covers are commonly employed to protect or shield electrical power cables and connections (e.g., low voltage cables up to about 1000 V and medium voltage cables up to about 46 kV). Examples of cold shrinkable covers for use with electrical power cables and connections include the “All-in-One” CSJA Cold Shrinkable joint, available from TE Connectivity. This product includes a splice body that is positioned over the connector and installed by releasing a holdout from the splice body. The splice body includes a re-jacketing sleeve that is unfolded and slid axially onto the jackets of the connected cables. However, such unfolding and sliding can be difficult for the operator in some instances.